


Everything I Need

by damianwayne



Category: Cocktail Prince
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I AM THE FIRST PERSON IN THE TAG, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: Bellini wants to lie around in bed and do nothing, Gimlet wants his boyfriend to get out of bed. But he's also very weak to his boyfriend.





	Everything I Need

**Author's Note:**

> wow i cant believe i'm the first person in the kkpr tag  
> i always thought my first fic for this fandom would be moulin sunrise  
> but then... tay came and i-

Gimlet sighed when he opened the door and saw that Bellini’s room was messy again. It hasn’t been too long ago, since he had charged into the room, trying to clean it, while his boyfriend had tried to stop him.

It wasn’t too bad, but it was just… messy and Gimlet couldn’t deal with that.

"You’re in bed again?" he asked, when Bellini turned around and their eyes met.

"Yes," his boyfriend replied, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"We just had lunch and now you’re in bed again?" Gimlet asked and sighed. "Maybe I should make a smoothie for you, so you get more energy and get out of bed…"

"Nooo," Bellini whined. Gimlet made his way towards Bellini’s bed. The other male was tugged under his blanket and was in the middle of reading some Manga. "I’m tired."

"You’re _always_ tired!"

"But being in bed is so fun!" Bellini argued and flashed Gimlet a bright smile. God, Gimlet hated when he did that. Actually, he didn’t, but that smile was just so bright, so soft and it could make him forgive him everything.

"You can’t be always be in bed!"

"Why not?" Bellini asked, pouting now.

"Because-"

"I’ve got everything I need here, you see? Chips, Mangas, and the person I love!"

"Huh?"

Bellini got up and took Gimlet’s arm. It was all way too fast, so Gimlet couldn’t react when Bellini pulled him down in bed with him and then wrapped one of his legs around Gimlet.

"See? Here he is. The person I love!"

Gimlet stared at his boyfriend, who was again, smiling cheerfully at him and he could feel a blush creeping up his face.

"That’s- That’s unfair," he groaned.

Bellini chuckled and kissed Gimlet’s forehead. "Come, we’re free all day, right? We can just be here together all day!"

"We can’t just lay around in bed all day together!" Gimlet argued.

"Until dinner," Bellini corrected himself.

"No-"

Bellini wrapped his arm around Gimlet’s body now too, and pulled him even closer. Gimlet inhaled sharply. They’ve done this a lot, but they weren’t together for long yet for him to be used to this. He placed his hands on Bellini’s shoulders.

"We need to do things," Gimlet said.

Bellini nodded. "I could think of some things."

"Not _those_ things!"

Bellini chuckled and kissed him. Gimlet immediately gave him, it was just something that he couldn’t fight. Feeling Bellini’s lips on his just naturally made him kiss Bellini back.

"Let’s just sleep," Bellini suggested. "Nap!"

Gimlet sighed. He knew he couldn’t argue with him now, not when he was so weak against him. He usually was able to, but… usually Bellini wasn’t all wrapped around him.

"Fine," he said. "Just for today. Tomorrow we’ll do what I want."

"Sure, sure."

"I’m serious!"

Bellini yawned and closed his eyes. He moved his body to find a more comfortable position to lie in without having to pull away from Gimlet.

It was unfair, Gimlet thought. How cute he was. With his messy pink hair and soft face. He couldn’t help but smile looking at his boyfriend and stroke a strand of hair out of his face to get a better look.

"Sleep well then," he whispered and put the blanket over both of them before he closed his eyes too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll write moulin sunrise soon too. dont worry.  
> sorry if they were ooc we dont know that much abt them yet so


End file.
